parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style)
DinosaurKingRockz's TV-spoof of The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Blossom - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Bubbles - Dawn (Pokemon) * Buttercup - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Professor Utonium - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Mayor of Townsville - Spongebob Squarepants * Miss Keane - Kim Possible * Miss Sarah Bellum - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Mojo Jojo - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Fuzzy Lumpkins - Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * HIM - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) * The Gangreen Gang - Themselves * Princess Morebucks - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) * Sedusa - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * The Amoeba Boys - Rat Capone, Arnold Mousenegger, and Sugar Ray Lizard (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Brick - Brock (Pokemon) * Boomer - Barry (Pokemon) * Butch - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * HIM's True Form - Griffin (Quest for Camelot) * Lou Gubrious - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) Seasons: # The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style) (Season 1) # The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style) (Season 2) # The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style) (Season 3) # The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style) (Season 4) # The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style) (Season 5) # The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style) (Season 6) Pilot: * Meat Eustace Bagge See Also: * What a Cartoon (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Movies: * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (DinosaurKingRockz Style) * Twas the Fight Before Christmas (DinosaurKingRockz Style) * The Powerpuff Girls Rule (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Trivia: * Both The Powerpuff Girls and Courage the Cowardly Dog were part of the Cartoon Cartoons series. * The main reason Zoe Drake is Buttercup is because they both are tough and wear green. Gallery: Lita Kino.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Blossom Dawn-1.jpg|Dawn as Bubbles Zoe Drake.jpg|Zoe Drake as Buttercup Ron Stoppable.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Professor Utonium Chip And Dale Do The Fat Cat Stomp!5.jpg|Fat Cat as Mojo Jojo NEW Spongebob spongebob squarepants.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Mayor of Townsville Sailor Mars-0.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Miss Sarah Bellum Scarlet says wow.png|Scarlet Overkill as Sedusa Kim Possible-0.jpg|Kim Possible as Mrs. Keane The Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls as HIM Rat Capone.jpg|Rat Capone, Arnold Mousenegger.png|Arnold Mousenegger, Sugar Ray Lizard.jpg|and Sugar Ray Lizard as the Amoeba Boys Gangreen Gang.png|The Gangreen Gang as Themselves Eustace bagge courage the cowardly dog.png|Eustace Bagge as Fuzzy Lumpkins Oogie Boogie Saying What You Trying to Make a Dupe Out of Me.jpg|Oogie Boogie as the Boogie Man Zirconia Angry.jpg|Zirconia as Abracadaver Brock in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Brock as Brick Barry.jpg|Barry as Boomer Max Taylor.png|Max Taylor as Butch Darla.png|Darla Dimple as Princess Morebucks Klaus Vorstein-0.jpg|Klaus Vorstein as Harold Smith Claudia Vorstein-0.jpg|Claudia Vorstein as Marianne Smith Eva.jpg|Eva as Julie Smith Nathan.jpg|Nathan as Bud Smith Emmy in Quibbling Siblings.png|Emmy as Bunny Griffin.jpg|Griffon as HIM (True Form) Kismet-1.jpg|Kismet as Moko Jono Sena.jpg|Sena as Judy Ash Ketchum Caught Caterpie.png|Ash Ketchum as Major Glory Tracey Sketchit-0.png|Tracey Sketchit as Valhallen Ernesto de la Cruz.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz as Lou Gubrious Uncle Harry in Lights, Camera, Alvin.png|Uncle Harry as the Gnome Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movies Category:The Powerpuff Girls spoofs Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:The Powerpuff Girls TV Spoofs